I Only Have Eyes for You
by aviatrix8
Summary: Artur has the sneaking suspicion that he's being watched... FE8.


  
Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2008. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

Another 'fic inspired by the FE Kink Meme... (My apologies in advance, for any brain breakage that this story may cause. ;P)

xXxXx

Fire Emblem 8:

"I Only Have Eyes for You"

by Avi

Artur just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

He had felt it ever since the army had made camp, and the feeling had persisted all day, like an itch on the middle of his back that he just couldn't reach... Even now, he could sense it, as he walked across the encampment; it made him feel uneasy, and exposed.

_Perhaps it's just the war that has me on edge,_ thought Artur to himself, and wished that he believed it.

Just then, Artur noticed that the sky was beginning to darken. _I think I'll turn in early this evening,_ he thought. _Maybe a good night's sleep will calm my nerves..._

He was just about to reach his tent, when Artur recognized a familliar face walking towards him.

"Hello, Sir Cormag," greeted Artur, as the other man approached him. Then, noticing the wyvern rider's furrowed brow, he added, "Is there something wrong?"

"Hey Artur," replied Cormag, sounding rather distracted. "Um... Have you seen Genarog around?"

"Genarog?" asked Artur. "You mean your wyvern?" He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not... Why? Is there something wrong?"

"This is kind of embarassing," began Cormag, as he scratched the back of his head. "I think Genarog's avoiding me; I haven't seen him since we made camp, earlier."

Artur's eyes widened. "You don't suppose he ran away, do you?" he asked.

Cormag shook his head. "No, I can sense that he's still around. He's just... Hiding, somewhere. Despite their size, wyverns can be remarkably stealthy, when they want to be." He then sighed.

"Still, I no have idea why he's hiding from me; I don't recall offending him in any way..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Artur sympathetically. "I would like to help you look for him, but I've been feeling... Out of sorts all day, so I think it would be best if I go to bed early, tonight."

"Don't worry about it, then," Cormag reassured him. "You should get some rest... I'm sure Genarog will turn up, soon enough."

"Very well, then. Good night, Sir Cormag."

"G'night, Artur."

xXx

After Artur headed into his now-darkened tent, he paused, with a frown. The lingering feeling of being watched was _still_ there. He had hoped it would fade after he reached the safety of his tent, but no such luck...

Regardless, Artur began to remove his robes, thinking that he should just get into bed and go to sleep; he did not want this paranoia of his to get the better of him.

But the feeling was getting worse... And now, Artur had the nasty suspicion that someone was in the tent _with_ him.

Artur swallowed, as he clutched his robes to his bare chest. He definitely could hear the breathing of someone _other_ than himself in here.

He knew shouldn't be frightened; that he had light magic to protect him, but... The dark of night surrounded the monk, gripping him in an almost primeval fear.

Slowly, he turned around, and stared.

In the darkness of the tent beyond, a pair of huge glowing, golden eyes balefully stared back.

xXx

Cormag was still searching for his wyvern, when suddenly, he heard a high-pitched shriek from far behind him. Immediately, turned around, and headed towards the source of the disturbance.

He had just reached Artur's tent, when the monk himself dashed out, only half-dressed and as pale as a ghost.

Obviously panicked, Artur nearly ran into Cormag, and let out an inadvertant yelp as the wyvern rider grabbed him.

"Artur?" Cormag questioned the monk. "What's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

Artur caught his breath, and managed to get a grip on himself.

"There was someone... Or some_thing_... In my tent!" he gasped out. "It had _huge_ glowing eyes..." He then hung his head, feeling ashamed. "I know I should've defended myself, but..."

Cormag frowned. "Come on," he said, gripping the arm of the embarassed monk. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

Drawing his lance, Cormag used the point of it to lift the flap of Artur's tent... He then went inside, as Artur followed closely behind him.

The glowing golden eyes were still inside, and stared at them unblinkingly. They didn't seem hostile, somehow, just curious... _And almost familliar,_ thought Cormag to himself.

It was then that Cormag realized that he actually _recognized_ those slitted golden eyes.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. "Genarog, is that you?"

xXx

"I'm really sorry about this," grumbled Cormag, as he dragged his wyvern out of Artur's tent, by the reins.

"I'm just relieved that it wasn't some monster of some sort," replied Artur. "How did such a large creature fit in there, anyways?"

"He didn't," said Cormag. "He was poking his head through the bottom of your tent." _Like some kind of peeping tom,_ he thought to himself, glaring at Genarog. To his surprise, the wyvern actually looked ashamed of itself.

"I don't know what he was thinking, scaring you like that," continued Cormag. "I thought my wyvern actually liked you..."

"He _does_ like him. That's exactly the problem."

Both men turned, to see a young woman carrying a book, calmly gazing at them.

"Lute?" asked Artur. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" She then gave Artur a pointed look.

"You might want to put your robes back on," she added. "You'll catch a cold, in the chilly night air."

As Artur flushed and turned away to put on his robes, Cormag addressed Lute.

"What do you mean, my wyvern likes him?" he asked.

"I mean exactly what I said." Lute pointed at Genarog. "Look, he's been staring at Artur all this time; he hasn't taken his eyes off him for one moment."

Both men turned to look at Genarog, and indeed, the wyvern was still gazing fixedly at the monk.

"He's been following you all over camp," added Lute, nodding at Artur. "I've been observing him... As well as you, of course."

"So that's why I've had the feeling of being watched all day!" exclaimed Artur. "And here, I thought I was going crazy..."

He then gave Lute a baleful look. "Why didn't you tell me that Genarog was following me? It was driving me mad!"

Lute shrugged. "I thought you knew. You obviously sensed his presence, right?"

Artur sighed. "Yes, but..." _I had no idea _what_ was watching me,_ he thought himself, in exasperation. Leave it to Lute to only observe what was happening, rather than tell him what was going on...

"You had nothing to worry about," reassured Lute. "He's only acting like a lovesick puppy, after all."

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did, Artur was shocked.

"Are you saying... That Genarog is in _love_ with me?"

"Oh, yes," said Lute, as both men gawked at her in disbelief. "He's showing all the right signs." She displayed the book she was carrying, which had the title, "The Mating Habits of Mythical Creatures."

"Although, it is odd..." she mused to herself, as she flicked through the heavy tome. "Wyverns choose their mates by giving their intended mate a gift of some sort, and I haven't seen him give you anything today..."

Artur's expression suddenly turned wooden, and Cormag turned away and coughed.

"Um, actually..." began Cormag, unable to meet anyone's eyes, "Genarog _did_ give him something, a while back. Show her, Artur."

Reluctantly, Artur pulled the wyvern stone out of his pocket, and showed it to Lute.

"Hmmm, a wyvern stone... Very nice." She nodded at Genarog. "Did he give you that?" Artur nodded wordlessly.

"Well, that settles it," said Lute. "He's chosen you as his mate."

"But that can't be!" wailed Artur. "He only gave me that stone because I gave him my amulet!"

"Then you gave him the wrong idea, by giving him the amulet in the first place," pointed out Lute, causing Artur to flush. "And the fact that you accepted _his_ gift, confirms you as his mate, in his eyes."

Lute paused. She was considering telling Artur where wyvern stones supposedly came from, but after observing his distraught state, decided against it.

"But he _can't_ fall in love with me!" exclaimed Artur. "I'm a _human_, for goodness's sakes!"

"So? Who says a wyvern can't fall in love with a human?" reasoned Lute.

"Maybe he's just grateful that Artur's amulet saved his life?" asked Cormag hopefully.

"Is that so? I'm sure that doesn't help matters." Lute shut her book and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I wonder what a human-wyvern hybrid would look like, anyways," she mused aloud. "Would it have scaly wings and a tail...?"

"We are _not_ talking about this," said Artur firmly, as behind him, Cormag flushed. "Besides... Genarog is male, and males can't procreate together." He paused, then turned to Cormag.

"Um... Genarog is male, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes," replied Cormag. _At least, I'm pretty sure..._ he thought to himself. His relationship with Genarog was touchy enough without him having to check _back there_ and make sure what sex his wyvern was...

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about then, right?" Lute told Artur.

"But... What am I supposed to do about him following me around?" asked Artur. "Sir Cormag and I can't do our jobs if his wyvern can do nothing but stare at me all day."

"Well, that's simple enough to remedy," said Lute. "Here's what you do..."

xXx

Night had finally fallen over the encampment, and all of the army had retired to their tents for the night... All, except two.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you so, Sir Cormag," said Artur sheepishly, as he set up his bedroll beside the wyvern rider.

"That's okay," replied Cormag, with a smile. He patted his wyvern, who was curled up behind them. "It's a small price to pay for keeping this guy happy."

"Still... It's my fault, for giving him my amulet..."

Cormag shook his head. "Nah... If I had known a little more about wyverns like your friend there, I would've stopped you from giving it to him, in the first place."

"Well, hopefully spending time with him like this will make him less possessive of me, like Lute said," mused Artur, as he lay down.

"I'm sure it will," Cormag reassured him, and then coughed.

"Besides... I don't mind hanging out with you like this, Artur," he added awkwardly.

Artur smiled back at him. "Thanks, Sir Cormag."

"Just call me Cormag. We're practically brothers-in-law now, right?"

Artur laughed, despite himself. "Thanks... Cormag."

The touching moment was then spoiled, when Genarog poked his head between the two, and snorted.

Cormag sighed. "Figures he'd be the jealous type."

He scratched Genarog behind the ears, in hopes of placating the beast, but the wyvern was having none of that... Turning his away from his rider, he rested his head in Artur's lap.

"Hey!"

Cormag chuckled. "All right, I get it! He's yours."

"Cormag! Don't encourage him!" said Artur, sounding dismayed.

"What? He always gets what he wants, anyways." He glanced down at the wyvern's head, now nestled in Artur's lap; it had already closed its eyes.

"He's not bothering you, is he?" asked Cormag, concerned.

"No, it's okay." Artur patted Genarog on the head affectionately, causing the wyvern's webbed ears to twitch, in its sleep.

_It really is okay,_ thought Artur to himself. He wasn't just saying that to be polite; he actually felt comfortable, now; protected, even. After being on edge all day, it was relief to finally be able to relax... Even though the source of his earlier paranoia now had its head cradled in his lap.

Finally at ease, Artur fell asleep, to the sound of a pair of gentle snores surrounding him.

END

xXxXx

BTW, check out the lyrics for "I Only Have Eyes for You"; they're strangely suited to this 'fic...  



End file.
